


Dreamless

by ASunnyday0905



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASunnyday0905/pseuds/ASunnyday0905
Summary: (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes
Kudos: 1





	1. A Name

He yawns softly and feels the other's arms pull him closer. Haru smiles as he opens his eyes and looks at his pink-haired fighter.

~flashback~

Haru stares at the ground as he feels his heartbeat pick up.  
“So, tell me how you’re feeling today. Have you been sleeping? What about your dreams?”  
He laughs softly, “I don’t have dreams. I’m dreamless, and I’ll always be.” He says softly as he slowly raises his eyes to meet hers.  
Ms. Fuyu smiles like a chestier cat. “Come on Haru, that’s not true. You can have a dream you just need to sleep. Don’t think I don’t know about you not sleeping. You haven’t been taking your pill either have you?” She asks as she starts to write something down in her book.  
That damn book of hers had everything about him in it. He bites his lip slightly, wanting to rip the damn thing out of her hand and tear it to shreds. He drops his eyes back to the ground. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Haru.” She says softly as if it will cause him to look up at her. She sighs softly, “You can leave if you want.”  
Haru looks up quickly and smiles, “When do you want me to come in next week?” He says springing to his feet.  
She shakes her head and writes something down again. “Same time, same place.” She smiles at me.  
He walks to the door quickly and put his hand on the handle. “I’ll see you next week then Ms. Fuyu.”  
“Haru please take your pill. You look like you need to sleep.” She picks up her phone, “don’t make me call Yumi, you know she’ll make you take your pill.” She says standing up.  
He keeps his eyes on the door and opens it, “I know, I’ll take my pills.” He says as he walks down the long hallway and into the elevator. He pushes the floor level button and leans against the wall, “this sucks.” He says softly as he leans against the wall and looks at the floor.  
“Hey keep it open!”  
Haru looks up quickly and sees someone running for the elevator. He puts his hand in between the door and watches as a boy with pink hair rush inside. He falls on the ground breathless and laughs loudly.  
“Get back here Ren!” Ms. Fuyu yells from down the hallway.  
She stops when she sees that he is in the elevator with Haru, “Haru keep the elevator open!” She says as she starts to walk towards us.  
Haru watch’s her and smiles. “I’ll see you next week.” He chimes sweetly as he lets the doors close quickly. He looks down at the pink-haired boy, “What did you do? She seemed pissed.”  
He looks up at Haru and smiles. “thanks for letting the doors close. I really didn’t want to see her today.” He says standing up. He pushes the emergency stop button and sits back down on the floor. “They’ll be waiting for me downstairs. Do you mind?” He asks giving me a sweet smile.  
Haru shrugs. “Not at all,” He copies the other and sits on the floor. “It's better than going home.”  
He holds out his hand. “My name is Ren, you must Haru.” He says smiling at the other, “I mean that’s what Fuyu said when she saw you.”  
Haru takes his hand and smiles, “Yeah. I’m Haru.” He pulls his hand away and takes a deep breath, a burning sensation made its way through his body. “So, you ran from Fuyu? Can I ask why?” Haru fidgets slightly, trying to make the sensation disappear.  
Ren nods, “I just didn’t want to talk to her today. It’s the same thing, take my medicine, make good choices, get to the house at a certain time.”  
Haru laughs softly and nods, “that sounds like her.” Haru raises his hand and rubs his right shoulder slightly, the burning sensation wasn’t leaving this area for some reason. It was starting to become painful, Haru raises his hand and continues to rub it.  
Ren watches from his spot against the wall. “Are you okay?” He asks softly.  
Haru looks at him and shrugs, “Its just my shoulder. I bet I just hurt it somehow.” He says softly as he drops his eyes to the floor. Haru noticed his heartbeat had picked up again.  
“I can look at it for you. I know a little about pain in joints.” He says rubbing the back of his neck.  
Haru raises his eyes and looks at the other. “Sure.” He says softly as he turns his back to the other.  
Ren smiles and nods as he moves closer to the other. He raises his hand slowly and touches the other's shoulder.  
Haru jumps slightly when the other touches him, a small shock spooks him. Haru turns his head quickly and looks at the other.  
Ren smiles, “don’t worry I don’t bite people I just meet.” He says as he looks down at the other's shoulder, “I can’t really see anything. Take your shirt off.” He says to the other male.  
Haru rolls his eyes and turns his head to tell the other no, but instead, he takes his shirt off quickly. “What the hell!” Haru says loudly, he didn’t want to take his shirt off for this weirdo. He looks back at the other who is distracted by something. “Dude. What the fuck?”  
Ren continues to stare at Haru’s shoulder and opens his mouth to say something but can only manage to say, “Ohh.”  
Haru watches him for a few seconds before he looks at his own shoulder and gasps loudly. The word Dreamless had appeared on his shoulder. Haru’s mouth drops open.  
Ren looks at the letters and then looks up at the other, his deep emerald green eyes sparkle slightly. “Your name was Haru right?” He asks softly.  
Haru closes his mouth and nods slowly. “Yes. What the hell is happening to me.” He says softly as he feels his heartbeat pick up again.  
Ren looks back at the other's shoulder and slowly runs his fingers along the name. “That’s weird.” He says softly a little breathless as he leans back. He looks around like he thinking about something and starts to take his own shirt off.  
Haru looks at him, “what the hell are you doing?” He asks as his whole face turns bright red.  
Ren looks at the other as he turns his back towards the other.  
Haru hesitates for a moment but feels himself look up at the other. He scans the other's body and sees the same word written on his shoulder. Haru felt himself catch his breath as he moves closer and reaches his hand out to touch the word.  
Ren turns his head and watches the other slightly.  
Haru looks at him as he touches the word on the other's shoulder. Another small shock goes through both their bodies.  
Ren turns back around and looks at the other as he lets out a small laugh. “we have the same name.” He says softly.  
Haru looks at him and leans away from him slightly. “The same name? What does that mean.”  
Ren watches the other's reaction and nods. “This is going to seem crazy, but it's better if you find out from me then from anyone else. I have had this on me for months now.” He says placing his hand on his own shoulder. “It appears when a fighter and sacrifice meet.” He says looking at me, “this means you are my sacrifice and I am your fighter.” He says softly, “every fighter waits for the moment they get to meet their sacrifice.”  
Haru listens to the other and stares at him. “Are you dumb? What the hell are you talking about?” He asks moving away from the other. He puts his shirt back on and stares at the other  
Ren laughs, “you don’t understand now. But if you come with me, I’ll help you understand.” He says as he puts his shirt back on as well. He holds out his hand to Haru “please. I promise I won’t hurt you.” His green eyes glimmer in the light as he stretches his hand out for the other to take.  
Haru continues to watch him. “You’re crazy.” He says softly and puts his head in his hands. Something about what he said made sense though. Haru groans loudly and drops his hands. “You better not be a killer or rapist.” He says as he reaches his own hand out and takes Rens. 

~flashback end~

Haru smiles and laughs softly as he looks up at Ren fast asleep. When they first meet, it was like waking up from a nightmare. Since then the two haven’t been apart from each other. That was three years ago, but they were suffering the consequences.  
Dr. Fuyu filed a runway report on the two males when they decided they wanted to be together. When they turned 18 she couldn’t use that against them anymore, but it still hasn’t stopped her from hiring special investigators to find them.  
Haru sighs softly and looks around the small hotel room they managed to rent out for a few days. In a few days, they would have to leave and find somewhere else to stay.  
“What’s wrong?” Ren asks softly as he pulls the smaller male closer to his chest.  
“Just thinking about where we’re going to move next,” Haru says softly as he lets Ren pull him closer.  
“I know, but we’re so close to finally be able to leave this horrible town.” He says softly as he kisses the others head sweetly. “I’ll get you out of here. I’ll help you become safe again. I love you Haru.” He says looking down at his adorable sacrifice.  
He looks up at the other and feels his heartbeat pick up. “I love you too.” He says softly as he closes his eyes and lays his head under the other's chin and listens to his heartbeat. Haru slowly drifts off back to sleep.


	2. Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.  
> All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.  
> WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

“Haru. Haru its time to get up.”  
Haru groans softly and shakes his head. “No.” He say as he pulls the blanket, “Cozy.”   
Ren sits on the bed, “Come on Haru, get up.” He says a little more sternly as he grabs the blanket and starts to pull on it lightly.   
“Ren don’t!” Haru says loudly as he pulls the blanket back. “Leave me alone. I want to sleep longer.” He says softly and wraps the blanket around him tighter.   
“Have it your way then Haru.” He gets off the bed and walks into another room.   
Haru smiles and curls back up in the bed and yawns softly. Haru hears Ren enter the room again.   
“Haru.” He says sternly. “Don’t make me do this.”   
Haru smile drops as he feels the urge to open his eyes to look at the other. “Ren?” He says pulling the blanket tighter around himself.   
Ren sighs loudly and nods. “Have it your way then.” Ren grabs the blanket and pulls it hard.   
Haru fights for the blanket and rolls over when Ren gets the blanket completely off him. “Ren this isn’t fair.” He says as he looks up at the other, just as ice-cold water is poured on him. Haru sits up quickly and gasps loudly.   
Ren looks at him and smiles, “I warned you.” He says as he tries to hold back his laughter.   
Haru takes a deep breath and looks at the other. “Ren!” He says loudly and gets out of the bed quickly. Haru looks at Ren and smiles, “come here.” He says sweetly as he opens his arms and moves towards the other.   
Ren looks at him and laughs as he shakes his head. “Uh no. Stay away Haru.” He says moving away from the other.   
Haru smiles and shakes his head, “I want to share this with you.”   
Ren walks into the wall and laughs some more. He holds his arms out and stops the other.   
Haru looks at the other and frowns, “please Ren.” He say sweetly.   
Ren looks at his sacrifice and shakes his head, “you are very spoiled.” He says softly as he wraps his arms around the smaller male. “You are cold.”   
Haru shakes his head and smiles as he hugs the other sweetly. “I wondering why.” He says softly as he lays his head on Ren’s chest.   
“I went to the store and got the dye. I got you blue and I got white.” He says softly as he looks down at his smaller boyfriend.   
Haru signs softly, “this is so stupid. I can’t believe she still wants to find us.” He says moving away from the other. He looks at his reflection and sighs. “I’m going to miss my hair. I was finally getting healthy.”   
Ren watches the other and frowns, “I know. I’m sorry, but we need to do it.” He says softly as he walks up behind the other. “We only need to move one more time, then we’ll have enough money to leave this town.” He says softly as he wraps his arms around Haru’s waist.   
Haru leans against him and nods, “I know.” He turns his head and looks at the other sweetly. “thank you. I know you are working hard to get us out of here. I really appreciate it.”   
Ren smiles and kisses the others cheek. “Thank you.” He says softly and holds the other sweetly. “Let's get this done so we can leave. The new hotel is nicer than this one.”   
Haru nods slowly, “we’ll have to bleach first, then we’ll add the color.” He says softly.   
Ren nods, “Okay. Let's start then.” He says as he walks towards the bathroom.   
Haru follows and looks in the mirror when they both enter. He smiles, “you will look very handsome with white hair.” He says wrapping his arms around the other's neck.   
Ren smiles and wraps his arms around Harus waist. “yeah? You think so?” He asks sweetly as he leans down and kisses the other sweetly.   
Haru pulls himself closer to the other and kisses him back. He feels Ren push him up against the sink and moves one of his hands to Rens hair as he pulls it slightly.   
Ren groans softly and pulls away from the other. “We can’t do this right now.” He whispers in Haru’s ear. “We have stuff to do.” He says softly as he smiles down at the other.   
Haru smiles, “Or we could just ignore everything.” He says softly as he kisses the others neck softly. “Let’s have fun Ren.” He says softly as he nibbles on the other's neck.   
Ren takes a deep breath and smiles, “After.” He says softly, but Haru could tell Ren was close to giving in to him.   
Ren shakes his head, “You are a little devil, my love.” He whispers and catches his breath again. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, “we need to dye our hair. Don’t make me say it.” He says looking down at the other sweetly.   
Haru frowns and sticks his tongue out at the other, “you are cruel.” He says softly and turns around as he looks at the mirror. “let's get our hair done so I can do what I want.” He says sweetly as he smirks at Ren.   
Ren watches the other and smiles sweetly. “Like I said, you are my little devil love.” He says winking as he sits down on a stool.   
Haru smiles and nods, "I'm aware." He says as he picks up the hair dye, "let's do this."


	3. On The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.  
> All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.  
> WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

Haru steps back and looks at his boyfriend. He covers his mouth slightly, “Ren.” He says softly.   
Ren looks up and smiles, “I like the white.” He says softly as he touches his hair.   
Haru blushes bright red and smiles sweetly. “I have to agree. The while really helps bring out your beautiful green eyes.” He says as he wraps his arms around the other's neck again. “I’m just not used to it yet.” He says softly as he looks down at his fighter.   
Ren smiles and looks up at the other. “Blue looks amazing on you as well my little devil.” He says softly as he pulls the other closer again. Ren lays his head on Haru's chest and closes his eyes, “I could stay like this forever.” He says softly.   
Haru smiles and holds the other close, “I know.” He says softly as he leans down and kisses Ren's head sweetly. “But like you said. We need to get our stuff together and get out of this hotel. We’ve been here for too long and someone will suspect us since we changed our hair color.” He says softly. Haru knew that it was time to leave.   
Ren looks up and nods, “You are right my love.” He says softly and let’s go of the other as he stands up. “I'm sure you will like the new hotel. We’ll only be there for three days and then I think we’ll have enough money saved to actually leave.”   
Haru smiles and nods, “I’m excited to leave.” He says as we exit’s the bathroom and starts to pack up their things. For the past three years, they had bene on the run from Fuyu, she knew that Ren was Harus fighter and she wanted to keep them away from each other.   
Ren watches his sacrifice start to pack their things and sighs softly. “Haru. I promise we’re going to be free. I’m going to keep you safe and figure out why we’re being hunted.” He says walking up to the other as he hugs Haru from behind. “Please believe me.” He says softly.   
Haru leans against Ren and nods as he smiles sweetly. “I know you will. We’ll figure it all out and be free.”   
Ren smiles and nods as he lets Haru go and starts to pack their other bag. Ren looks at the small box in his bag and smiles as he turns and glances at Haru.   
Haru zips up the bag and looks at Ren. “Are you ready? It’s dark and we should have enough cover to make it to the new hotel.” He says softly as he puts on his jacket and puts his hood up.   
Ren smiles and does the same. “I’m ready. Follow me, little devil.” He says sweetly as he takes Harus's hand and leaves the hotel room they had called home for the past two weeks.   
The two enter the lobby of the hotel and turn in their keys. “Thank you.” Ren says with a smile as he pulls Haru out of the room, but his stopped when someone flashes across the TV.   
“Hello. My name is Shi Fuyu and I need the public’s help. I’m searching for my two nephews Ren Eto and Haru Go. They have been missing for three years now and their families miss them dearly. Please, if you see them contact the local police or contact this number.” The number flashes across the screen and her smiling faces disappears as the manager shuts the TV off.   
Haru stares at the TV and starts to feel his chest tighten up. He squeezes Ren hand as he feels himself go light-headed.   
“Kia,” Ren says softly using his fake name. “Kia it's okay.” He says softly as he squeezes his hand hard. “You need some fresh air.” He says as he grabs Haru and basically carries him outside. Ren opens the door and steps outside, he carries him to an alleyway and sits him down on the ground. “Look at me.” He says pulling a water bottle out of his bag as he places it in Haru's hand. “Come on Haru. Take some deep breathes.” He says trying to bring Haru back.   
Haru feels something cold in his hand and bites his lip. Haru takes a deep breath and looks up slowly at Ren. “W…….where are we?” He asks softly. He looks around and wraps his arms around himself.   
Ren lets out a big breath and looks down at him. “You had a panic attack. I brought you outside.” He says softly as he looks around. “I’m going to get a cab okay. Stay right here and just relax.” He says softly and kisses the others head and stands up. He moves to the road and raises his hand for a taxi.   
Haru nods slowly and holds the water bottle tightly in his hands. The last time Haru had seen Fuyu she had tried to convince Haru to go to this facility that would help him when Haru refused she screamed at him and caused his very first panic attack.   
“Hey. I got the cab. Let's go.” Ren says softly as he helps Haru up and gets him in the cab. Ren puts Haru in the cab and slides in beside him.   
Haru leans against Ren and stares at the water bottle in his hand as he focuses his attention on the water bottle and his how many breathes he was taking.   
Ren holds Haru close and keeps his head down as the taxi driver takes them to their new hotel. When the car comes to a stop Ren hands the driver the money and climbs out.   
Haru climbs out after Ren and looks around, it was almost midnight and it was cold. “Koga,” Haru says softly as he grabs ahold of Ren’s arm. “Someone is watching us.” He says softly.   
Ren looks around and nods, “I think you’re right.” He says softly as he wraps his arm around Haru’s shoulder. “Let’s get inside.” He says softly as he walks inside the building.   
Haru nods and looks around as he lets Ren lead him inside the hotel. He looks around the lobby as they enter and see several people just standing around, they look normal people, but something was terribly wrong. “Ren,” Haru says softly.   
Ren walks up to the desk, “excuse me. We have a reservation for Koga.” He says as he looks around them slightly.   
The man behind the desk turns and smiles. “Of course. Please sign this Ren Eto.” He says smiling at the pair.   
Haru feels his heart drop and pulls Ren away from the desk. “Ren!” He says loudly as he tries to look for a way to escape. Haru takes another step towards the door but runs into a taller man.   
“Don’t hurt them, Leo. Hana and Jiro said not to hurt them.” The man behind the counter says as he walks around it. “Ren, Haru please don’t fight us. We don’t want “You better step away from Haru mother fucker!” Ren shouts as he grabs Haru and holds him close. “If you lay one hand on his head, I’ll rip yours off.”   
The man holds us his hands, “no one wants to hurt Haru. Please believe me, I'm not with the lady who’s looking for you. I work for an organization that helps people like you.”   
Ren holds Haru close and looks around, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. “Sorry, but I don’t trust you.” He snares.  
The man takes a deep breath and nods, “of course not. Natsou, please knock them out.”   
A man with dark purple hair steps up and smiles, “Hi. Don’t take this personally.” He says as he sprays something in the couple's face.   
Haru gasps loudly and coughs hard, “Damn it.” He says softly as his legs go weak. “Ren.” He says softly as he feels the other fall to his knees as well. “Fu….” Haru feels everything around him go black.


	4. A Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.  
> All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.  
> WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

“Damn it Natsou. You used too much, it's going to take them hours to wake up.”   
“It wasn’t my fault Youji! I was told to spray them, so I did.”   
Haru groans softly as he hears people fighting. He opens his mouth and groans softly, his throat was extremely dry.   
“Natsou look. This one is waking up.”   
Haru feels someone lift him up.   
“Come on little one. Open your eyes, I’m sorry about Natsou. He doesn’t understand when something is to much.”   
Haru slowly starts to open his eyes. They felt like they were extremely heavy, “R…..” Haru tries to speak but can’t form any words. He slowly opens his eyes and groans again when the light hits his eyes. Haru opens them again and waits for them to focus as he tries to look around.   
“Good job little one. Natsou get some water. You about killed them! You jerk.”   
The man holding Haru gets a cloth and puts it in Haru’s hand. “Wipe your face off. It’ll help you feel better. I promise.”  
Haru looks up at the voice and groans softly as he takes the rag from him and moves away slightly. “Where’s Ren!” Haru says as he starts to wipe off his face. He signs softly from the relief that washed over his face and then rubs his eyes with the rag clearing them up. Haru drops the rag and looks around just as his vision returns and see’s Ren on the ground still passed out. “Ren!” Haru rushes over to his boyfriend and looks down at him. “What the hell did you do to us?”   
A young man with greenish hair looks over the two and smiles. “Don’t worry. It won’t hurt you too, we just needed to get you two here without anyone seeing you. I will say that you both threw us off when you decided to dye your hair.” He smiles and kneels down. “My name is Youji and this is my fighter Natsou.” He points at the purple-haired boy.   
The boy smiles and waves, “Hello Dreamless.”   
Haru looks at him and pulls Ren’s body into his lap. “how do you know our name?” He asks softly as he holds Ren close. “Ren please wake up.” He says under his breath.   
Youji smiles, “We know all about you Dreamless. Unlike the women who is trying to find you, we have kept some very detailed tabs on you both.” He says standing up. “The big bosses of the company we work for want to meet you.”   
Natsou walks up and nods, “We are the pair Zero. Our boss should be here in a moment. Please hang tight, he should wake up soon as well.” He says nodding towards Ren.   
Haru holds him close and nods slowly. He looks down at the other male and wipes his face off lightly. “Please wake up Ren. I don’t know what to do.” He says softly.   
The zero pair walk off to the side and talk with each other quickly as they talk with each other.   
“Stupid bastards,” Haru says softly.   
“You are smothering me Haru.”   
Haru looks down quickly and smiles as Ren’s green eyes stare back up at him. “Oh, you are finally awake! You scared the shit out of me!” Haru says as he hugs the other tightly.   
Ren hugs him back and looks around slightly, still being held by the smaller male. “Why did you two knock us out?” Ren says loudly as he slowly sits up.   
The two males look up and smile, “It’s good to see you’re awake Ren. Please excuse us for getting you both here like this, like I told your sacrifice, we needed to get you two here unseen and safely. Our boss should be here.”   
“I’m here Youji.” A woman steps into the room and smiles. “Hello, Dreamless. I know that this all must be very confusing, my name is Hana and this is my partner Jiro.” A man steps out of the door and bows his head. “We run a business that helps fighters and sacrifices like the two of you, we know how long you’ve been on the run and we want to help you. Please let us help you.” The women kneels down and holds out her hand to us.  
Ren had moved Haru behind and watches the women. He looks at Haru and then back at the women, “How do I know you are telling the truth?” He asks softly.   
The women smiles, “We have helped Loveless find their current home and plan on doing the same for you two.”   
Haru gasps softly, “You know Loveless?” He asks softly. Everyone who was a part of the fighter/sacrifice society knew of the pair, the youngest of the pair had been abused by his mother and almost lost his fighter. They had run away from the same organization that they were running away from.   
Ren looks at Haru and nods, “We will go with you. But if you are lying, I will not hesitate to hurt everyone in this room.” He says softly as he stands up and helps Haru up.   
Hana smiles and nods as she stands up. “Thank you for trusting us this far, I know it must be hard.”   
Haru holds on to the back of Ren’s shirt and looks at everyone in the room.   
Hana walks to the door, “Natsou, Youji. Please go first and get the everything ready, Jiro and I will show them around.   
The two males nod and disappear through the door. Hana looks back at Ren and Haru, “Please follow us.”   
Ren watches and nods slowly. “Hold my hand Haru.”   
Haru grabs Ren’s hand and nods as they enter the door and walkthrough.


	5. Lovelace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters   
> Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

Ren walks in front of Haru and makes sure he holds on to Haru’s hand tightly. He looks around as he stares daggers into the back of Hana and Jiro’s head.   
Hana stops at a door and enters a password, “You two will create a password that will give you access to the building, no one will know the password and when you are comfortable with us we will put you two to work.” The door in front of her opens and Jiro steps in, followed by Hana.   
Ren walks through the door slowly and looks around. Several people were standing in what appeared to be a lobby room. Some of the couples look up and smiles as the two enter and nod as they go back to their conversation.   
“This is the main lobby area. There are computers and a small library through those doors.” Hana points at a door off to the side of the room and looks at Ren and Haru. “This building is called Lovelace, we operate to keep Fighting Pairs safe from Half Moon. Before I overload you two with information, I’ll show you to your apartment and let you settle in or sleep.” She smiles and walks to an elevator, the doors open and she steps in.   
Ren looks around and follows as he enters the elevator, still keeping a tight grip on Haru’s hand.   
Haru follows after Ren and stands behind him in the elevator. “Ow Ren you are hurting my hand. Please relax.” He says placing a hand on the others back and lays his head against him.   
Haru turns his head and nods, “Sorry.” He says softly as he lets go of Haru’s hand and looks around.   
“You and Haru will be on the third floor, room 225. I have a temporary key to the room, but once you two decided to stay here it will be unregistered to the room and we will get your keys and set everything up for you two to come up with your own passcode.” She says looking at Jiro, “Have I missed anything?”   
The older man shakes his head, “that will it all for now. You don’t want to overload them with information.” He says patting Hana’s head.   
Hana smiles and nods as the elevator doors open, “Please follow us.” She says as she exits the elevator and walks down the hallway. Jiro follows after her and walks behind her.   
Ren slowly follows and looks at Haru, “do you trust these people?”   
Haru looks at him and nods slowly. “I’m not sure why, but I do. Besides, they seem they know what’s going on and I want answers.” He says softly and grabs Ren’s hand as he follows Hana.   
Hana stops at a room and scans a card, “this is where you two will be staying. No one has this key, so you two can rest easy. We will be back in a couple of hours to speak with you. I’m also going to send a doctor up here to get you both checked out.” She says stepping out of the doorway.   
Ren looks at her and nods, “Thank you.” He says softly as he grabs the door and holds it open for Haru to enter. “Don’t take it to heart that we don’t trust you. We can’t afford to trust anyone at the moment.” He says pulling Haru close.   
Hana and Jiro nod, “we understand.” Jiro says and steps away from the door, “Hana let us leave. They need some time.” He says pulling the smaller women to away from the door.   
Hana nods, “Please use anything in the apartment! There are food and clothes, please use them. I’ll get your bags from Zero and have them sent up with the doctor.” She says and starts to walk away from their room.   
Ren nods and pulls Haru inside as he closes the door. He lets out a loud sigh and looks at Haru.   
Haru looks up at the taller male and smiles, “I can’t believe it. We might finally be able to stay somewhere!” He says happily.   
Ren looks at the smaller male and smiles as he nods. “I hope we can stay, but let’s explore our room.”


	6. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

Haru looks around as they enter into the apartment. He starts to explore the apartment. It was very large with a kitchen and a living attached to it. Off to the left side of the living room was a laundry room and a bathroom, and to the right of the living room, there is a bedroom with a huge bed with a TV sitting on a stand in front of it.   
Ren looks around the kitchen and discovers the food, he checks things to make sure they haven’t been tampered with and looks at the living room. It had a large TV and a nice large leather chair and couch. “This is a lot nicer than anything we’ve stayed in for the past three years.” He says softly.   
“Ren! This place is so nice!” Haru says loudly as he comes out of the bedroom and smiles. “There are clothes in the closet and shoes!” He says smiling happily.   
Ren smiles, “really? You’ve needed some new shoes for a while.” He says as he walks over and wraps his arms around the smaller male.  
Haru looks up at him and wraps his arms around his neck. “I really do trust Hana.” He says softly, “She has something about her that is good.” He says softly and drops his eyes to the ground. “She has information we need, I want to be free.” He says softly and closes his eyes as Ren pulls him closer.   
Ren felt his heart skip a beat as he listened to the smaller male and pulls him close. “I will do anything to make us free. I promise you.” He says softly as he kisses the top of his head. He holds Haru until the sound of a bell echoes through the room.   
“Hello Dreamless, I was sent by Hana to look over you. My name is Sakurako and I’m a doctor.”   
“Sit down Haru and I’ll answer the door.” He says softly as he pulls away from Haru and walks to the door. He opens the door and sees a short woman with bright pink hair smiling at him. Her bright pink eyes are shining as she skips into the apartment.   
A man clears his throat and looks at Ren, “excuse us. Saka you should ask before entering someone else’s apartment.”   
Ren looks at him and nods as he lets the taller male inside.   
Sakurako turns around and sticks her tongue out at the male and looks at Haru. “You must be Haru! You are just the cutest little thing!” she says loudly as she hugs him tightly.   
Haru smiles and gasps softly when he’s hugged and drops his eyes to the floor slightly. Other then Ren, no one has hugged him in a lovely way in years.   
“Saka stop.” The man says as he walks up to the woman and pulls her away.   
“You’re not fun Hiro!” She says pouting as she crosses her arms over her chest.   
The man flicks her head and bows to Ren and Haru. “Please excuse my fighter. When she gets excited she tends to lose all her manners. This is Sakurako and I am Hiro, together we are Sleepless.”   
Sakurako bows as well and smiles, “You can call me Saka. Hana asked us to come and look over the two of you. We want to make sure you weren’t injured by Zero, they tend to be careless with people. We would like to do just a basic checkup and then we’ll be out of here. I brought Hiro with me in case you weren’t comfortable with me looking you over.” She speaks fast as she bounces slightly. She grabs a bag from the male and sets it on the table as she starts to pull things out of it.   
Ren watches, “Why do we need a checkup?” he asks softly.   
Hiro looks at Ren, “we just want to see how healthy you two are. We know it’s must have been hard moving around so much.” He says picking up a file, “we were able to get your files from three years ago but we haven’t been able to update anything. You have done an amazing job of staying hidden.” He says looking at the table as he takes a seat.   
Ren nods and moves to Haru, “are you okay with that?” He asks softly.   
Haru nods, “it can’t hurt. Besides, maybe they can look at your ankle for you. I know it bothers you still.”   
Sakurako looks up and smiles. “Let’s go this. I hope it’s okay that we take some blood.”   
Ren nods and takes a seat. “Do what you need to do.” 

~One Hour Later~ 

“You demon women! Keep your needles away from me! You have my blood now leave me alone.” Ren shouts loudly as he stands behind Haru, clearly upset.   
Haru smiles, “Please excuse him. He has a fear of needles and can only hide his fear for so long. I would really appreciate it if you would stop now.” He says holding his hands up as his fighter hides behind him.   
Hiro pulls Saka and bows. “Please forgive her. She may look sweet, but she loves doing this.” He says picking her up. “We will leave now. Thank you for being so cooperative.” He bows again and walks to the door.   
Saka hits him, “I want to stay and get to know them! Hiro!” She whines loudly as they leave.   
Haru watches them and then turns to look at Ren, “are you okay my love?” He asks softly as he smiles sweetly.   
Ren looks away, blushing slightly as he sits down and pouts slightly.   
Haru smiles, “Ren. It’s okay.” He says as he walks over and kisses the other's head. “I’ll cook us something to eat. You can go lay down if you want.” Haru moves around and kitchen and smiles. “Tomato soup with grilled cheeses?” He asks the other.   
Ren looks at him and nods. “yes.” He says softly as he stands up and kisses his head. “I will lay down, but it's not because that horrible woman poked me. It’s because you told me to.” He says softly and leaves the kitchen as he goes into the bedroom and climbs on the bed. Ren listens to Haru hum softly and buries his face in the pillows. He hoped they could stay here, for Haru’s sake.


	7. A Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.  
> All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.  
> WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

“Ren please come eat,” Haru calls from the kitchen as he puts the soup in a bowl and the grilled cheese on a plate. He looks up and waits for a few seconds before he walks into the bedroom. He walks up to the bed and smiles as he sees Ren fast asleep. “Sleep, my dear.” He says softly as he leans over and kisses the others head softly and leaves the room. He goes to the table and eats happily. Once he finished his food he takes the dishes to the sink and looks around, he noticed their bags by the door. ‘Hiro must have had them.’ He thinks to himself as he picks them up.   
Haru takes them to the laundry room and throws them in the washer happily and starts it. He moves back to the living room and sits down on the couch as the turns the TV on. He scrolls through the channels and settles on an action movie as he curls up and watches it. Being in this apartment was really nice, it made Haru feel like they were finally free. Haru yawns softly and slowly fall asleep. 

~Three Hours Later~ 

Ren groans softly as he opens his eyes and looks around slowly. He feels around on the bed for Haru and gets up quickly. “Haru? Haru where are you.” He says loudly as he runs out of the bedroom his heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t think straight until he sees his sacrifice asleep on the couch. Ren walks over to him shaking slightly as he kneels beside the other and takes a few deep breaths, “You gave me a heart attack.” He says softly as he touches Haru’s head sweetly.   
Haru groans softly and smiles in his sleep. “Ren.” He says softly and yawns softly as he opens his eyes slowly.   
Ren looks at the other and smiles sweetly, “Hello love. Did you sleep well?” He asks softly as he leans forward and kisses the others forehead. “you looked so cute sleeping, I’m sorry I woke you up.”   
Haru smiles still half asleep and sticks his tongue out at the other.   
Ren laughs and stands up as he looks around for a blanket and then lays it on the other, “Sleep some more Haru.” He says kissing his head again. Ren walks into the kitchen and sees his food, he smiles and heats it up. Once the food his heated up Ren eats it happily and groans softly, “Ah my Haru sure can cook.” He says softly and finishes his food. He takes his dishes to the sink and feels someone wrap their arms around him. He smiles, “Hello sleepy head.”   
Haru groans softly and hugs the other tighter.   
Ren smiles and is able to turn around in the other's arms as he pulls him into a tight embrace. He lays his head on Haru’s and head and closes his eyes slightly. “I love you Haru.” He says softly.   
Haru listens to Ren’s head beat and blushes bright red. “I love you too.” He says softly as he squeezes Ren slightly. “Let’s take a bath.” He says softly, “The tub his big enough so we both can take a nice bath.”   
Ren lifts his head and looks down at the other sweetly as he nods. “Okay love. Let's take a bath.” He says softly as he picks up Haru happily and carries him to the bathroom.   
Haru laughs, “Put me down, Ren.” He says smiling as he holds on to the other.   
Ren laughs, “I don’t think so.” He says walking into the bathroom.


	8. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is my original story. I started writing this story in 2014 on another website. Lately, I have wanted to get back to this story, and so I will be posting it on here.  
> All the events that will take place in this storyline are all made up. I made up the characters Haru Go and Ren Eto, all the other characters I will be using are in the original storyline from the manga Loveless.))
> 
> I've always had a dream but I need could reach it. Until he came into my life and showed me that even if I am Dreamless I can make my dreams come true. He is my dream.  
> WARNING: Mature Language, Mature scenes

Ren laughs softly, “Haru keep still or I’m going accidentally cut you.” He says as he brushes the other's hair and cuts the ends of it.  
Haru makes a face and sits still, “that’s good Ren. Please stop.” He whines loudly as he tries to move away again. “My hair is fine, I want to watch TV.” He whines loudly.  
Ren rolls his eyes and finishes cutting his hair. “Okay, you are done. Now stop complaining.” He says softly as he takes the towel off Haru’s shoulders. The bathroom was still steamy from their bath and before Haru could get dressed Ren wanted to trim his hair so it wasn’t so long.  
Haru looks up at him and smiles, “You are so picky about my hair.” He says as he sticks his tongue out at the other. He stands up and walks into the bedroom to change into clothes.  
Ren shakes his head and leaves the bathroom to find a broom so he can clean up the mess. Ren had changed into jeans and a tee-shirt after their bath.  
Haru looks in the closet and finds some cute skinny jeans and a large sweater to wear. He puts the clothes on and looks at himself in the mirror and smiles, it had been a while since he had new clothes to wear. He had made Ren stop buying him clothes so they could save money and leave, but now they didn’t have to worry about it.  
Ren walks in and see’s Haru, he smiles. “You look great Haru.” He says softly as he feels his heartbeat pick up slightly.  
Haru looks at the other and blushes bright red. He throws his hands to his cheeks to hide his face as he sinks down and looks at the ground.  
Ren laughs and goes back into the bathroom as he cleans up Haru’s hair. He sweeps it up and takes it into the kitchen to throws it away.  
The doorbell rings and the intercom chimes.  
“Hello, boys. It is Hana and Jiro, we are here to talk.”  
Haru hears the bell and then the voice as he stands up and walks into the kitchen. He looks at Ren and takes a seat at the table.  
Ren looks at the door and then turns around to see Haru, he nods and walks to the door. He opens it and looks at the two, “Please come in.” He says softly as he steps away from the door.  
Hana smiles at him and enters, “Thank you.” She walks in and smiles at Haru, “Hello Haru. I see you are using the new clothes we bought. I’m so glad you like them.”  
Haru stands up and smiles, “Yes thank you. Please have a seat.” He says softly as he motions to the table.  
Hana smiles and nods to Jiro as they both take a seat at the table.  
Ren closes the door and enters, he grabs four bottles of water and comes to the table. He places them on the table and takes the seat beside Haru.  
“Thank you,” Hana says happily as she pulls out three files from her bag. “Let’s cut to the chase. We here at Lovelace know a lot about the two you.” She says opening a file as she looks down at it. “You meet in an elevator at the Half Moon facility, the woman who was in charge of your case files name is Shi Fuyu. She works for an organization called Half Moon that takes fighting pairs and trains them.” She says as she read over some papers. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Ren and Haru, “we are very lucky she wasn’t able to get to you two. Half Moon isn’t a good place, several fighting pair have reported to us that they were tormented by their professors and lost their ears to those professors.” She says softly.  
Haru looks at Hana and covers his mouth slightly. He drops his eyes to the table when he first started seeing Fuyu he had trusted her and wanted to get better. “She lied.” He says softly. “She told me when I wanted I would be sent to a place that would help me mentally.” He says softly.  
Ren looks at Haru and wraps his arm around his shoulder, “Haru.” He says softly.  
Hana looks at Haru and nods, “I’m aware. We were able to get our hands on both of your files from Fuyu’s office.” She says softly as she slides over to files, “these are yours. You may keep them and do what you want with them.”  
Ren looks down at his file and nods as he keeps his arm around Haru. “Thank you, but this doesn’t explain why we are here and what they want from us.”  
Jiro sits up and clears his throat slightly. “Lovelace is an organization that takes in fighting pairs to protect them from Half Moon. We will train you how to fight and we provide information on what your names mean and how pairs get their names.” He says as he looks at Hana. “Half Moon wants the two of you because there hasn’t been a Dreamless pair in several years and they want to see if it’s possible to pair you with a blank fighter. That would mean they wouldn’t allow you two to be together, and you would have to possibly fight each other. If Fuyu had her way, the two of you wouldn’t of meet and she would have gotten her way but the fates didn’t allow that.” He says as he looks at the two. “We will not allow that to happen, Lovelace is here to protect true fighting pairs and provide them protection from Half Moon.”  
Ren looks at Jiro, “how do you know all this? How do you know what they would have done to us.” He says as he glares at the two.  
Hana looks at Jiro and sighs softly, “we worked for Half Moon for several years. It wasn’t until we noticed the abuse and testing being done that we knew we had to leave.”  
Haru catches his breath slightly, “testing?” he asks softly as he looks at Ren.  
Jiro nods, “The zero pair who brought you in was tested on. You two are a special case as well. From birth, pairs are born with their names on their bodies, but for some reason, the two of you received your names when you meet for the first time. Half Moon is very interested in this and wants to know why. Ritsuka Aoyagi is in a similar boat, his true name didn’t appear until he was able to mark Soubi.” He says as he shows a picture of the Loveless pair to the two males. “Soubi is what’s called a blank fighter, the Half Moon society believes that Dreamless may be able to pair with several others, we do not want to see this happen.” He says as he sets the picture down.  
Hana looks at them and smiles. “If you two decided to stay here with us, we will provide you with resources and we will teach you how to fight in a battle. Once you have completed your training we would hire you out for various jobs that would help protect other fighting pairs.” She says placing a file in front of the two. “This is the contract you will have to sign. It simply states that you are here of your own free will and that you agree to be trained to battle so that Lovelace may send you out into the field to help others. You will be paid when you are able to go out into the field, but until then you can live here comfortably and will be given a small amount of money monthly for your own expenses. Food will be provided weekly for your kitchen and other things that you will need around the apartment. Since you both are over the age of 18, you are not required to stay inside the building but I would highly suggest you never leave without someone else from the company with you so we can make sure the two of you are safe. You may leave any time you want, no questions asked and we will not keep tabs on your anymore.” Hana looks at us and smiles. “We don’t need an answer right now, we would like to know the answer by the end of the week though. Until then, you can stay here and live comfortably and get to know the other pairs here.” She stands up and stretches her arms out slightly, “I’m tired now and I think I’ve covered about everything.” She says smiling as she looks at Jiro.  
Jiro nods and pulls out a package, “These are for you.” He says as he stands up, “if you need to get ahold of Hana or me this is how. Please don’t hesitate to message us, when you have made your decision this also how you can let us now. The current passkey we gave you will let you into any community rooms in the building, please feel free to explore the building.” He says as he nods to Hana.  
Ren stands up slowly and nods, “thank you. That was a lot of information to process and we appreciate you giving us time to think of our decision.” He says bowing his head.  
Haru watches Ren and stands up quickly, “yes. Thank you.” He says softly. His head was full of information that he wasn’t sure he could process at the moment. Haru sits back down and stares at the file with his name on it.  
Hana nods, “we will see ourselves out then.” She bows and heads for the door. Jiro copies her and follows her to the door.  
Ren lets out a loud sigh when the door closes and sinks into the chair. “Fuck.” He says softly as he rubs his temples and stares at his own file. “What the hell do we do now.” He says softly.


End file.
